Teach me!
by Barton-kun
Summary: Model!AU. Kuroko X fem!GoM. Kuroko Tetsuya is having some problems to pay his university fees. Then comes his cousin, Momoi Satsuki, who's working as a supermodel manager, and offers him her help and he has to tutor her models as a return. However, never crosses his mind, they're smitten by him from their very first meeting.
1. Debut

**Summary:-  
**Kuroko Tetsuya is having some problems to pay his university fees. Then comes his cousin, Momoi Satsuki, who's working as a supermodel manager, and offers him her help and he has to tutor her models as a return. However, never crosses his mind, they're smitten by him from their very first meeting.

So, we have a bunch of Kuroko X Kiseki stories here (well, Kiseki and Kuroko-sama's cute face _are_ Kurobasu's selling points, not that I complain). We also have Model!AU story. And we have fem!Kiseki story as well. Then, a question came into my mind, why don't we mix them together?!

Kuroko X Kiseki + Model!AU + fem!Kiseki = awesome equation! Thus, born this ridiculous story.

**Pairing(s): **Uh... dunno? Kuroko X fem!Kiseki.

**Warning(s): **A completely Model!AU. Kuroko is a university student and fem!Kiseki are around in their mid teens. OOC-ness, errors, whim plot and SLOW updates. Ahh~ note that I don't change their names, because I believe it only makes them more OOC. And I'm too lazy to come up with any idea to change them, anyway.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

Enjoy~

* * *

**A light blue haired male sits alone in his simple apartment.**

His index finger skillfully punches the calculator buttons. The clack sounds fill the cold living room. The pen dances smoothly, forming letters, symbols, and numbers. He continues calculating and scribbling few notes. When the digits on the screen reach million, his frown deepens.

Kuroko Tetsuya lets out a long sigh.

How is he going to pay his university fees?

**Momoi Satsuki sinks back into her boss chair, exhausted.**

Never crosses her mind, managing a group of supermodels would be this difficult. Moreover, her models are still young—around in their mid teens, and apparently having a good education is an obligation. Yes, some of them are bright, while others, well, at least they can do simple math.

That should be enough, right? You don't have to memorize equations, facts, dates to be an educated man. You don't have to think like Einstein or Tesla to be a great person. You don't have to know Pathetic fallacy or Wronskians to count how much you're needed to pay for a rice ball. Just ask David Beckham, does he ever realize behind his signature free kick, there lays Bernoulli Principal? 100 yen on the table, he doesn't even care at all. The conclusion is as long as you can afford your living and don't bring problems upon others and yourself, that should be more than enough.

However, the society thinks differently. One must pass exams with flying colors and have a degree to get better jobs and to have a better life. Degree and exams are society's methods of telling you what you're worth.

_BULLSHIT_, Momoi thinks. They are supermodels, god's sake! Modeling _is_ a job! Can't they see how wonderful her models are doing? They sleep in the silken bed! They own mansion-with-letter-**S** at the end of word. They have breakfast in Paris, then having tea in London with cookies are specially flown from France! Isn't that good enough?

The society keeps pushing her. Dammit. Even her models' parents aren't this pushy. However, no matter how much Momoi hates their traditional thinking, she can't run away from their eyes. She must do something!

Shifting her gaze to the picture of her models on the table, Momoi drifts her eyes over their faces. Akashi Seijurou, Murasakibara Atsushi, Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintarou, and Kise Ryouta are smiling beautifully in the picture. The picture was taken when they were celebrating their first run-way show few years ago at Manila.

The pink haired manager lets herself smile at the memory. They started from nothing, from scratch, and now their names are hot on everyone's lips.

Bringing her mind back to the main problem, Momoi chews on her lips. What should she do? Send them to school? No, it'll ruin their schedules. Plus, paparazzi and stalkers are scattering everywhere. Homeschooling? A great idea, but who should she hire? It can't just be anyone. One wrong move, it may put an end to her models' career.

University students should be good. They usually need money to pay their rent and university fees. There's nothing easier in this world than fishing a desperate student with few thousands yen. Next, she needs a secretive person and has a very low profile life, so it won't bug her models' life. Momoi squeezes her brain hard, thinking and thinking.

"Ah, I know who," Momoi snaps her fingers. Without wasting time, Momoi grabs her wool coat and Channel bag, and calls her driver.

* * *

**She stands in front of the door, mauling over her decision again.**

In the end, Momoi hesitantly presses the doorbell. After a moment, finally she receives a response from the owner of unit 11. She hears a click sound, then the door creaks open, revealing a young blue haired male.

"Tetsu-kun," she cracks a soft smile. Momoi eyes him from bottom to top. _He's grown taller_, she thinks. _And handsome too!_ Momoi can't help but inwardly squeal at the sight of her cousin. "I'm sorry for coming in a very short notice. I hope I don't interrupt or anything."

"It's alright," Kuroko calmly answers. "Don't worry; I'm not doing anything right now. Please come in," he gestures to welcome her in. He leads her to the sofa, then heads to the kitchen that attached together with the living room.

"Your place is nice," she admires the simple unit. White double sofa, white curtains, a coffee table, and a stereo set. It's striking in its stark simplicity. The concept mirrors Kuroko's personality perfectly.

"It's nothing compared to your penthouse, Momoi-san," Kuroko hands her a mug of hot chocolate and takes a seat on the floor across the table.

"I still like your place better," she sips her drink. "It feels homey."

Kuroko smiles at her remark. "You're welcome to come here anytime you want. Just e-mail me, in case I might be busy with my assignments."

"Ah, speaking of which," the pink haired lady places the mug on the coffee table. "How are your studies? Going well?"

"Fine, I guess," Kuroko is silent for awhile. His silence catches Momoi's attention. Oh… she may be right all along. "I'm more worried about the fee—"

"THAT'S GREAT!" she suddenly thumps the table. She's been right, after all! Coming to Kuroko is a great decision!

Kuroko throws her a quizzical look. Realizing she just slipped out, Momoi tucks her fringes behind her ear nervously. "I mean, wow, that's… not good. Horrible!" she looks up at her cousin. "You must do something! I mean, your final is just around the corner! You must pay your fees before exams start, right?!"

"Momoi-san…" skeptical tweaks in his tone despite of the deadpanned face Kuroko wears.

She gulps down her nervous. "No, Tetsu-kun, I don't have any evil plan up my sleeve. I don't even know anything about your fees problem or whatsoever! C'mon, we haven't seen each other, like what, _years_? Wait, that's exaggerating. Anyway, I know nothing about you, really!"

He stares at her blankly.

"Tetsu-kun… I… I'm telling you the truth…" Momoi bites her bottom lip.

He doesn't say anything. He keeps staring at her.

After a few good minutes of silence, finally Momoi waves a white flag under Kuroko's blank stare. "… sorry, Tetsu-kun, I did dig you out," then, she waves her hands in defense. "But, I meant no harm, really! I just need… I need your help!"

Now, that gets his attention. His cousin rarely asks anyone for help. Momoi is a very independent person. And now that word escapes her lips of all people, it piques his interest. "My help?"

"Yes," she nods excitedly. "I want you to be my models' tutor!" her tone picks up. Confidence and excitement layer her voice. "I'll pay you! I'll even cover your university fees as well. Your rent, your food expanses, everything is covered. You don't have to worry about their exams or anything! I'll handle them! All you have to do is tutor my models! How does that sound?!" at the last syllable, Momoi thumps the table again to make it sound more convincing.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Tetsu-kun?"

"That sounds awful," finally he answers.

"EEEEEEEEHHHH?!" Momoi shrieks loudly, couldn't accept his nonchalant answer. "BUT, WHY?!" she harshly grabs Kuroko's collar and shakes him back and forth vigorously. "THAT'S A GREAT BARGAIN, YOU KNOW! NORMAL PEOPLE WOULD'VE TAKEN IT WITHOUT ANY QUESTION! TETSU-KUN MEANIE! TETSU-KUN IS AN ALIEN!"

"I feel… dizzy…" Kuroko can barely whisper due to her deathly clutch on his collar. "Momoi-san… please let me… go…"

Hearing a weak response from her cousin, Momoi-san abruptly stops her doing and panics. "I'm sorry, Tetsu-kun! My emotion got me! Sorry!"

"I'm okay," he gives a little cough. "I profusely apologize, Momoi-san, but I have to decline your offer."

"Why?"

"I'm afraid it may disturb my university schedule," Kuroko reasons.

"But, Tetsu-kun…"

"I apologize again, Momoi-san."

Momoi casts him the look, hoping her cousin reconsiders her offer again. But, Kuroko's apologetic look tells her everything. It's useless. "… fine, then," Momoi drops her gaze on the floor. Her pink fringes drape over her forehead, hiding her scalded eyes. "I'm sorry to bother you," her voice wavers. She walks past her cousin weakly and murmurs; "Thank you for the hot chocolate. It tasted good."

Her darkened face strikes guilty into his heart. Kuroko subconsciously clasps her wrist to stop her. Momoi rounds to him questioningly.

Kuroko hates this. Hates, hates, hates it so much. But, he hates to see Momoi's sad face even more. Taking a deep breath, Kuroko gives her his final answer.

* * *

**Her cropped navy hair fuses beautifully with the night sky.**

Aomine trudges down the street, heading home after playing basketball alone at a nearby court. She did ask Kise to accompany her, but the blonde refused and said it's bad for her skin _blah, blah, blah…_ Duh~

Unlike other models, Aomine is a rough and brash girl. She pays no heed to skin care and whatnot. While other models go to spa on their leisure time, she would stay behind at the court and play basketball until her heart content. Since her mind gravitates to basketball, she possesses a muscular, athletic body. But, that's her selling point, and a bonus; her cocky smile.

Only Aomine who can still look attractive and charming albeit covered in sweat and simple sport suits.

Her mind is wandering off to the discussion they've had earlier. Akashi informed them Momoi hired a tutor for them. Aomine frowns at her suggestion. She isn't overly fond of having a stranger step into her life. Hiding from paparazzi is hard enough; she doesn't need any stranger that may make a fuss over their private life in Twitter. Damn, Satsuki! She doesn't need any tutor! She studies just fine!

… or maybe not.

Nonetheless, Aomine could always ask Midorima to teach her—dear god, not Akashi. That tyrant probably tortures her and ends up killing her in the process, Aomine shudders at the thought. _Whatever._ So, why bother to find a tutor?

Rapt in thoughts, Aomine doesn't realize there's a person standing in her way until it's too late. She bumps into the person, causing her to stagger backwards and land her butt on the cold asphalt heavily. Aomine groans in pain.

"My apologies. Are you okay?" the question is delivered in a masculine whisper.

Aomine rubs her sore butt. Fuck… "Do I look fucking fine?!" she rages. "Ow… my butt."

Suddenly, a hand slides under her legs while other one wraps around her upper body. She lets out a loud yelp as she is being lifted up. Her hands reflexively wrap around the person's neck, hugging him tightly. Her tanned face turns slightly pale.

"Relax, I won't drop you," says the person.

Finally, Aomine looks at the person. Her midnight blue eyes clash with a pair of powder blue eyes. Her heart stops almost immediately.

Such a beautiful color… She can't help but let herself drown into the eyes.

"Where's your house? I'll carry you there," he asks, snapping her back to her senses.

"Er…" faint blush rises to her cheeks. Fuck… _dear gods up there, please don't let him see me blush! You can make my skin darker if that's what it's needed_, she prays. "You… just need to follow this path, then turn right when you find a playground and go straight until you see a mansion," she absently tells him the direction. Then, it clicks. Gosh, did she just tell him where she lives?! Bad move, Aomine Daiki! Telling a stranger where your house is is a no-no.

"_The_… mansion, huh? So, you're Aomine Daiki, am I right?" he asks again as he begins to walk.

Oh fucking crap! Now, he even knows her real identity! Great, now what? Kidnap her and demand a ransom?! Or lock her somewhere and… urgh… Aomine shakes the thought away from her brain. One worst case scenario swaps to another, pilling up in her cluttered brain. _Dear Akashi, I'm sorry I broke your favorite mug the other day. Midorima, I'm sorry I still don't know who invented cars. Murasakibara, please don't burn my dead body over your cookies revenge. Oh Kise, you still owe me a Basket Robin cake, goddammit! Satsuki, please tell mom and dad, I love them and I'm sorry for not be able to celebrate Christmas with them anymore. And tell my mom, stop making crochet! It's so fucking ugly!_

"Here we are," he announces, nudging her out of her numbing thoughts. Aomine doesn't say anything. She screws her eyes shut instead, bracing herself.

Then, she feels her feet touch the ground again. Aomine cracks her eyes open and she taps the ground with her foot as if it's an alien thing. She looks at the light blue haired male in confusion. Why didn't he do anything nasty to her? Not that she asks for it, but…

"Next time, Aomine-san, please do not walk alone," he smiles up at her. "It's very dangerous, you know."

Aomine is rooted to the ground. As a supermodel, who possesses almost celestial beauty, she'd been received crocodile smiles especially from perverted guys—she never returned them anyway. So, receiving such a gentle smile from the opposite gender is foreign to her. The light blue haired male pivots on his heels and pushes his leg a step forward. His motion rouses her from her stupor. "Wait, your name—"

One last glance over his shoulder, he says; "You'll know later. See you again, Aomine-san," then, he disappears into the mysterious night.

Cupping her cheeks, Aomine can feel her face heating up against her cold palms. Her heart is beating loudly. Never in her life, has she felt so embarrassed. Aomine never knew she's so bold to ask for his name. She, Aomine _fucking_ Daiki started the first step! She's so fucking screwed up…

* * *

**Akashi Seijurou sits on the L-shaped cream sofa with crossed legs, maintaining her demeanor as she PATIENTLY waits for her manager.**

If you ignore her tapping foot, that is.

To be honest, Akashi's patience is wearing thin as a minute past by. Her infamous menacing aura begins to consume the palatial living room. It's already noon, she's been waiting for almost two hours! Though, she still manages to keep her chest heaved up in proud. You see, Akashi Seijurou may be the smallest model in the group; however, her charisma and superiority outgrow her, giving her the right to lead the group. Her heterochromatic eyes hold confidence and power, while her fiery layered hair intensifies her beauty.

Needless to say, Akashi Seijurou is almost a perfect model—her lack of height pulls down her points, but no one is too stupid to comment about it.

"Satsuki is sure late," she remarks. Her eyes drift over to a lanky purple haired model, who is munching her way to a huge bowl of cereal and sitting near to the black granite cocktail bar—though; no alcoholic beverages are served since they're still underage. Only juices and snacks. "Atsushi, control your eating habit. You're going to get cavities sooner or later."

"Eh, don't wanna~" the purple haired giant drawls.

Murasakibara Atsushi is the tallest model in the mankind history and having a very serious sweet tooth problem. Most probably, all fat from the sweet she took goes to her bone—Aomine's pet theory. Most fashion designers from Paris and England love her for her ridiculous height because only Murasakibara could model Victoria era dresses perfectly, hence shoots her to stardom.

But, the problem is Murasakibara only listens to Akashi.

"Don't complain if you gain weight later-nanodayo," a green braided haired model enters the spacious living room with a scowl on her face.

"Won't do," Murasakibara replies shortly, earning a 'tsk' from the megane.

Behind her sour face, the megane, or Midorima Shintarou is actually a tsundere queen. Or that what Takao Kazunari, her personal photographer claims. Blessed with a thick lustrous green hair, Midorima's face is often seen in shampoo commercials. Known as an Oha-Asa freak, she often brings weird lucky items to the shooting location, even if it may take some spaces. In the end, the crews have to listen to the Oha-Asa as well just to know how large her lucky item that day would be.

Rumor has it that she's dating Takao, but she never comments about it. Neither does Takao—he makes fun of it instead.

"Hey, where's Aominecchi anyway?" a high-pitched voice goes up behind Midorima. A blonde casually walks past Midorima with a fashion magazine in her clutch, doesn't perturbed by Midorima's scowl. "I haven't seen her since morning-ssu," the blonde says.

With a drop of European blood in her veins, Kise Ryouta has a shiny golden hair and eyes. Her curly hair matches nicely with her creamy oval-shaped face. She could charm thousands with her signature grin, carefree and flamboyant personality. Kise is also well known as a very generous model, spends her money and time for charity purposes, thus putting her close to everyone's hearts.

It's said that she also plays basketball, almost as good as Aomine.

"She slept in," Murasakibara answers. "She came back quite late last night."

Akashi crosses her arms over her chest. "Shintarou, go get her."

Midorima heaves out a sigh and begrudgingly turns around—after all, no one can say no to Akashi—only to be shocked by the tanned girl's sudden appearance. "Oh, you're awake."

Aomine lets out a loud yawn as she scratches the back of her head. "I'm tired…" and she yawns again. "'Morning…"

"It's already afternoon-nanodayo!"

"Then, good afternoon, it is," replies Aomine curtly, not caring she might piss the megane off. Aomine can't really stand with her tsundereness anyway, plus her Oha-Aha thingy and that 'nanodayo' remark. It's annoying.

"Did you sleep late last night, Daiki?" Akashi asks.

"… kind of."

"WHAT?!" Kise screeches. She immediately cups Aomine's cheeks and leads her to face her. "OMG, AOMINECCHI! YOU KNOW WE MUST HAVE ENOUGH REST! GOOD SKIN REQUIRES GOOD REST! WHAT IF YOU HAVE RINGS AROUND YOUR EYES?! WHAT—!"

Feeling irritated, Aomine swats her hands away. "Fuck off, Kise!" then rushes to Murasakibara's side. "I couldn't sleep, that's all!"

Murasakibara stops munching. "Ara~? Mine-chin couldn't sleep? That's weird. Mine-chin loves sleeping. What happened?" she pokes Aomine's cheek.

Aomine flushes at her comment. She doesn't say anything. She couldn't sleep because her brain refused to go to sleep mode thanks to the image of a certain light blue haired male kept appearing in her mind. But, no way she's going to admit the truth. Aomine would rather keep him secret. Who knows they…

"OKAY, GIRLS~!" Momoi's voice from the hall rivets everyone's attention. Her stiletto clacks loudly, indicating she's getting closer and closer. But, wait, there are two sets of footsteps! Who…

Finally, she appears before their eyes with a wide grin etched on her face. "Remember the discussion we've had before? About your private tutor?" she starts the conversation with questions.

"Just bring him in, Satsuki. I know our tutor is here already. Just introduce him to us so we can _help_ him think over his decision again," Akashi says with a dangerous aura whirled around her. 'We're going to kick his sorry ass out of our mansion!' is practically screaming behind her gentle and formal words.

Momoi sweat drops at her not so subtle warning. _Geez… this girl. A mood killer._ "Tetsu-kun, you can come now," she calls out.

They wait for their so-called tutor. Thousands of imaginations rush through their minds. After all, Momoi did share some information about him. Akashi pictures him as an old man, while Murasakibara thinks him as a weirdo. An image of perverted guy comes into Midorima's mind. Kise imagines a cool guy with bulky, muscular body. And Aomine visualizes him as a nerd with 7:3 haircut.

But, never comes across their minds, their tutor would make his debut while nonchalantly sipping a vanilla shake, and yet it's happening before their very own eyes.

"Let me introduce you my cousin, Kuroko Tetsuya!" Momoi shrills excitedly, presenting the man standing next to her.

Kuroko Tetsuya, a very fine man with beautiful light blue hair and matching eyes, stares at them blankly as he continues slurping his favorite vanilla shake.

One thought appears in their minds; _he's so cute!_

But, Aomine gives a different reaction; "YOU AGAIN?!" she screams with wide-eyed.

"We meet again, Aomine-san," Kuroko greets her.

His reply causes the other four to alternate their glances from Aomine to Kuroko again and stir up an uneasy feeling inside them. _They know each other?! No way!_

* * *

**Author's note: **Oh yeah, I seriously don't have any idea what the hell is happening up there!

Any comment, suggestion, complain, critics and any word that listed under review's synonym, do share it with me. I don't bite people, I only bite Kit-Kats.

_**-Barton-kun~-**_


	2. Pop Quiz!

Before proceeds, I'd like to give my appreciation to _hitomi65, Krinya, felina.23, lunatari23_, _saya, Guest, Phantom Player_, _Guest 2nd_ (I wish I knew your name ^^""), _Pennilee_, _HounouNiTsubasa_, _NekoTama-1110_, and _AngelHeartObsession_ for reviewing this fanfic. Also to others who read, favorited and even are following this fanfic! I couldn't be happier~

Oh yeah, about homeschooling system. Honestly, I don't have any idea about it. I've done some researches, and apparently, every country has their own homeschooling system. So, feeling frustrated, I ended up making my own system! (Wow, I should be the Education Minister!)

And I apologize if my writing style is kind of weird or strange.

**Summary:-  
**Kuroko Tetsuya is having some problems to pay his university fees. Then comes his cousin, Momoi Satsuki, who's working as a supermodel manager, and offers him her help and he has to tutor her models as a return. However, never crosses his mind, they're smitten by him from their very first meeting.

**Pairing(s): **Uh... dunno? Kuroko X fem!Kiseki.

**Warning(s): **A completely MODEL!AU. Kuroko is a university student and fem!Kiseki are around in their mid teens. OOC-ness, errors, whim plot and SLOW updates. Ahh~ note that I don't change their names, because I believe it only makes them more OOC. And I'm too lazy to come up with any idea to change them, anyway.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

Enjoy~

* * *

**A silence falls over the mini library.**

The sounds of flipping pages and pens scratching the paper break the silence. Kise skims through the pages, golden-colored eyes darting from one question to another question. Then, she scans the round table. Her friends seem so engrossed themselves with the pop quiz Kuroko provided—minus, Aomine. She's already dead from the beginning.

Kise inwardly screams. What kind of tutor gives a pop quiz at their very first meeting?!

Biting her bottom glossy lip, Kise takes a deep breath. Her sisters always tell her to answer the easy questions first. She puts on a smile and reads the first question.

**1.** The capital city of Chad.

a) Khartoum  
b) Nairobi  
c) N'djamena  
d) Libreville

Kise turns pale. She never knew there's a country named Chad. Where's that?! _In Antartica or is it in Australia?!_ Even the name of cities itself sounds so frigging foreign to her ears. _How to pronounce Neee… no, Niii, no, that sounds so weird, Neeeeeja… whatever!_ Exasperatedly, Kise moves to the second question.

**2.** A 1 kg mass is attached to a spring whose constant is 16 N/m, and the entire system is then submerged in a liquid that imparts a damping force numerically equal to 10 times the instantaneous velocity. If the mass is initially released from a point 1 meter below, the equilibrium position with an upward velocity of 12 m/s, find the following:-

a) Write the initial conditions and differential equation that models the system.  
b) Determine the equation of motion, _x(t)_.

All the blood drains from her face. What kind of questions are these?! Damping? Spring? Equilibrium position?! What is that?! No wonder she dropped out the school right after graduated from middle school.

After reading the second question, Kise surrenders.

Meanwhile Akashi, Midorima and Murasakibara are answering the quiz breezily. Akashi smiles at the paper. Her fingers are pounding the calculator buttons and she writes down the answer. Akashi moves to the next question. _Huh, easy pie._ She answers it without hesitation.

Within 10 minutes, Akashi has finished answering the questions, Midorima and Murasakibara follows suit. Kise and Aomine raise their hands in defeat.

"Hey, Tetsu, you were the kid who always brought a thick book to playground, weren't you?" Aomine speculates.

Kuroko just wriggles a brow at her, doesn't comment about the nickname she gave to him.

He proceeds to pick up their papers and assesses them quickly. "It seems I don't have to worry about Akashi-san and Midorima-san. You both did great," he looks at them.

Midorima tries to conceal her blush that may rival Maybelline blusher, but to no avail. Being praised for her intelligence not her beauty is a very rare occasion to her. Hence, Midorima has no idea how to react. In the end, she goes rigid in her seat, munching on her plump lips.

"I'm always right," Akashi announces proudly. "These questions are too easy for me," she smirks, earning glares from Aomine and Kise. But, Aomine and Kise quickly avert their gazes away when Akashi's hostility leaks out from her body, as if trying to say 'Got any problem with that, bitches?' The idiotic duo drops their heads.

"Sure, it is," Kuroko seems oblivious to the aura consuming the room and continues to skim through Murasakibara's paper. "Murasakibara-san needs to do more revision."

"Eh~ but that's too troublesome~~" Murasakibara whines as she rests her chin on the table like a child.

"I'll reward you candy if you do revision," one thing that Kuroko learns about Murasakibara is she's crazy for sweet. And now he's gladly using it as a potent weapon against Murakibara.

Murasakibara's face brightens up again. "Okay~ anything for sweets~"

"Aomine-san and… Kise-san… I think I have to teach you two basics again," despite of blank eyes, they can hear a hint of disappointment in his tone.

"Hey, I'm not that stupid, okay?" Aomine defends herself.

"Then, mind telling me since when did Greenland move next to China?"

His question sends her to a dead silence. Kise lets out small giggles but Kuroko cuts her off; "Kise-san, you don't have the right to laugh at her. For your information, 2 plus 2 gives 4, not negative 7."

"It was a careless mistake! I swear-ssu!" Kise forms a pout as Aomine elbows her, snickering.

"Hungry~~ Thinking makes me hungry~" Murasakibara rubs her stomach, eyeing the room to find a snack. "Ne, Kuro-chin, do you have any snack?"

"I'm afraid no—"

Then, the door is wrenched open, revealing Momoi with a wide smile on her face and a plate of unidentified brown thing in her hands. They ponder what the hell she's doing with a plate of vomit. She struts over and places the plate on the table. "Ta-da~~ I baked a chocolate cake for you!" she chirps happily.

They look at the plate. _What?! It's a cake?!_

"Well, go ahead. Don't be shy~" Momoi says.

"I'll pass," Kuroko holds up his hands. "But, I do believe Murasakibara-san said she's hungry."

Momoi turns to the giant, eyes sparkling.

"… somehow, I feel so full just by looking at the cake," Murasakibara shakes her head childishly. "Thankies, Sac-chin, it_ looks_ good."

"Ow, too bad~ Dai-chan?"

"I treasure my life."

"What's that supposed to mean? Ki-chan?"

"ON DIET!"

"Midorin?"

"Oha-Asa told me I'll die if I eat cakes today."

"Akashi-san?"

"… I like _vanilla cake_ better," her heterochromatic eyes drift over to a certain light blue haired male.

Momoi's face falls. "Aw~ fine then," her face lights up again. "So, how's your first quiz? Great?"

"They did fine. But, I think Aomine-san and Kise-san need to do a lot work," Kuroko answers. Aomine and Kise make some noises in denials, but Kuroko ignores them.

"Hm… Kuroko," Midorima calls out. "I've been wondering, how you and Aomine got to know with each other?" she points at the tanned girl. Honestly, she's still intrigued by their reactions earlier. How did Aomine know him? Since when? And she didn't even bother to tell them! As though trying to keep him herself—frankly, that _was_ Aomine's intention before Momoi shattered it by introducing him to everyone.

Aomine turns scarlet at her question. The yesterday's reminiscence resurfaces again. His hand travelled down under her legs, his warmth encased her whole being… gosh, Aomine mentally explodes. Why did Midorima have to bring that subject up?!

A pair of heterochromatic eyes notices Aomine's subtle reactions, but chooses not to say anything.

On the other hand, Kuroko stay calms like nothing happened. "I was walking around this neighborhood just to get familiar with this place. Then, we bumped into each other," hearing his nonchalant answer, Aomine can't help but mentally kick him for being so fucking deadpanned while she's here fidgeting all over.

"Any other question?" Kuroko opens a room for questions.

Akashi hums thoughtfully. "I've been thinking for awhile. Tetsuya, are you planning to teach us all the subjects?"

"So it seems, since Momoi-san doesn't let you to make any first interaction with other people," he casts a look at his cousin. Momoi returns it with an apologetic smile. "Rest assured, I'm major in education. So, I have all the basics. But, of course, if there are doubts regarding any subjects, I'll find the second opinion. Regarding your exam, I believe Momoi-san has dealt with Seirin High School to allow you taking their exam. Same goes with assignments, we'll use Seirin's syllabus as our reference. By far, are you okay with our system?"

Everyone drops their jaw except Akashi. Being bombarded with information and surprises—who thought their tutor would be this cute (it's gotta be that vanilla shake spell!) and meanie (he gave them a pop quiz, dammit!) in the same time?—within one day has taken their toll on their mind.

"It's fine," Akashi cracks a satisfied smirk. "In fact, I'll be happy to have you alone teach us. It makes things easier, don't you think?"

"On the contrary, I think I'm going to have migraines dealing with all of you," Kuroko whispers.

"My advice; brace yourself," Akashi's smirk widens.

* * *

**The weak evening sunlight floods from the high glass window and baths her tanned face as she paces to Momoi's room.**

Kicking the carved door open, Aomine enters the room and finds her manager sitting in the king-sized bed, busy stacking few documents and files in piles. Momoi sees her coming, opens her mouth to greet her.

"Ah, Dai—eh?!" without warning, Aomine suddenly pins her down the bed by her shoulders. Papers and files are flying everywhere because of the impact. Momoi immediately grabs a hold of Aomine's hands. "Eh?! What's wrong, Dai-chan?!"

"Damn you, Satsuki…" Aomine seethes. Momoi can feel fear gripping her neck. "…Why did you hide him from me?"

"Eh?!" Momoi becomes more confused.

"Your cousin, Tetsu! Why didn't you introduce him to me earlier?!" finally, Aomine shouts.

Oh.

_Oh._

"Oh…" a mischievous smile makes its way to her lips. "Say, Dai-chan, are you falling in love with him?"

The unexpected question causes Aomine to gasps. Momoi uses her hesitation to flip over, pin her hands up, and straddle on Aomine's waist. Momoi inches her face closer to Aomine's, her long pink hair brushing against Aomine's skin. Aomine can see a glint of mischievous dancing in Momoi's pink orbs. She grits her teeth while Momoi smiles at her.

"Dai-chan has grown up~~~!" Momoi suddenly hugs her best friend. She rubs their cheeks together, much to Aomine's annoyance. "Finally, you've found someone you like~! Your mom and dad will be very proud of you!"

"Your boobs are crushing me, goddammit!" Aomine struggles to free herself from Momoi's crushing hug. Few kicks and punches later, which Momoi skillfully dodged without giving any effort, finally Aomine regains her freedom again when Momoi decides to sit next to her.

"So, Dai-chan is in love with Tetsu-kun~" she sings out. "Dai-chan is in looooooove with Tetsu-kun~~~ Tell me, is it his smile, or his gentle voice, or his cute face?"

"I didn't say anything about that!" nonetheless, visible blush paints on her tanned cheek tells Momoi a whole different story. Momoi keep smiling at her. Clicking her tongue, Aomine answers; "I'm not sure…"

"Dai-chan~~~" she shows Aomine her polished nails. "Tell me, or I'll tickle you!"

"Okay, okay, okay, his smile! Are you satisfied now?!" Aomine gives out a grunt. Dammit, Satsuki. Always know where to attack.

Her mischievous smirk morphs into a gentle smile. "I'm so happy to see you happy, but, Dai-chan," her voice trails off. Aomine snaps her head to her. She watches as Momoi holds her tanned hand gently. Aomine shoots her a quizzical look, but Momoi shifts her gaze away. Her heart is racing. Why is she making that sad face? Why? What's wrong?!

"…Tetsu-kun… has already a woman he loves the most…"

What…

The…

FUCK?!

* * *

**Author's OTL note: **What?! I didn't see that coming either! Oi, brain, what the hell is this?!

By the way, most fanfics I read usually describes how interesting Kuroko is in Akashi's eyes. But, not in this fanfic. Why? Because she's _smitten_. According to Oxford Dictionary, smitten is _suddenly_ feeling that you're in love with somebody. So, no chemistry, no 'wow, he's sure interesting!' Just, 'he's cute!' That same implies to others, er… except Aomine, I think…?

Er... any comment or thoughts that you might want to share with me, do drop a review.

**_-Barton-kun~-_**


End file.
